Shadow
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: Inuyasha’s life is hell. But what happens when he starts seeing a girl? Is he losing his mind? Or is it something else...
1. Chapter 1

"_You're nothing but a half-breed,"_

"_No one could ever love you,"_

"_You should die,"_

"_It's entire your fault this happen,"_

"_Your nothing but trash," _

"_You deserve to die,"_

The voices kept running through a young man's mind. Putting his clawed hands into his long silver hair and grabbing a few strands of hair by his silver dog ears that were on top of his head. Squeezing his golden eyes tightly shut as tears trailed down his face as he curled up into a ball on the dirty floor, hoping that the voices that haunt him would go away. His clothes were old and torn with blood soak in with his tears.

He heard a noise next to him. Instantly looking up, he looked around the room cautiously as he scooted back a little into the wall as his eyes darted from one corner to another trying to find where the sound had come from. Freezing, when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he looked to where he saw it as he took a sniff of the air.

Not smelling anyone nor hearing anything, he looked around again. He could have sworn that he saw someone. Just as he turned around, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking at his shoulder where he felt the hand, he didn't see anything. But he could feel the pressure on his shoulder as if someone had put their hand on it. Leaning against the wall, he let the strange feeling of warmth and safety wash over him, if not just for a little while.

It had been so long since the last time that he felt this way, that he couldn't refuse it. Closing his eyes, he was glad that he fell into a dreamless slumber. At least for tonight, he would be able to sleep without his past coming to haunt him and his fears come to life.

The next morning, he woke to another day. Standing up, he wished that he could stay in his room and never leave. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had to go to work. An old lady, name Kaede, gave him a job to help pay for his rundown apartment.

She wasn't like everyone else. Never caring that he was a hanyou, she only showed him love and kindness. The type of person, that never judge a person, by what they look like, rather who they were. He was lucky to meet her one night that he was running from a group of men that were trying to kill him.

Quickly she had ushered the hanyou into her house to hide him from the mob. Getting ready to leave, the old woman offered a place to stay. Not wanting anything bad to happen to her, he declined. But because of her old age, he goes over to her house and helped take care of her which she gives him some money to pay for his place.

At first he didn't want to take the money from her. But after a while of looking for a job, that nobody wanted to hire him for, he gave in. Though he only took the rent money, any extra money she tried to slip him, would go to supple for her. She really was a kind of old lady.

Quickly, he walked to the old lady's house, the less time he spent outside, the better. Making it to her house in fifteen minutes, he let his self in. Walking through the house, he went straight for the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Knowing that the old woman was still in bed, he set out to work on making breakfast for them.

While he was getting out the eggs, butter, and bacon from the refrigerator, he had the feeling that someone was standing behind him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, as he balanced the food in his arm, he saw a young girl standing at the door way. Quickly he turned around, almost dropping the food in his arms, to find no one there. Putting the food on the counter he shook off the feeling and blame it on lack of sleep.

But no matter how many times he tried to clear his head, he kept feeling like someone was behind him. And every time he looked from the corner of his eye, he could swear that someone was there. And every time he found no one there. By the tenth time he was almost finished with breakfast and that is when he heard it.

A soft giggle reached his ears. It was so soft that if he was outside, he would have thought that it was the wind. Looking wildly around, he could not find where it had came from. As his golden eyes darted from corner to corner, everything went quiet. Not a sound could be heard for a few moments, before he shrugged it off to put the cooked food onto two plates.

Kaede came into the kitchen as he was putting the plates on the table and pouring some orange juice for the two of them. The old woman short gray hair that was pulled up into a small ponytail with a few short pieces sticking out over her forehead as her brown eyes lit with joy when they landed on the hanyou.

"How are ye this morning, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she sat down at the small rectangle table that had four chairs.

"Keh," he said as he sat down across from her and started to eat his food.

They ate in silence, but he kept looking at the chair next to him. He kept seeing someone sitting in the empty chair. With each time that he looked he would become even more irritated. Looking over at Kaede, he saw that she was busy eating her breakfast and didn't seem to have his problem.

Growling did him little, for all it did was doubt his sanity. For when he growled, he heard that softly light giggle again. It was not like everyone could have sworn to see someone that wasn't there and hear giggling without being called crazy for it. With a heavy sigh, he pushed all thoughts away as he finished his breakfast.

"Is anything wrong?" Kaede asked with a small smile.

"No," the hanyou answered as he started to clear the table.

"Are you sure?" the old woman asked as she watched him.

"…no," he said a bit hesitant before looking at the old woman.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"You know I'm not good at talking." he answered frustrated.

"Take ye time than, I'm not going anywhere." Kaede said patiently.

"It's just," he sighed, "this is going to sound insane. But I feel like someone is around me. But I can't see them. It's like I can feel then…well her." he tried to explain.

"Her?" Kaede asked with a black brow raised.

"I'm sure it's a girl. I think I heard her laugh. And she tried to confront me. Though every time I look, I don't see her." he said looking down uncomfortably.

"Why do ye think that is?" Kaede asked as if she was trying to lead him to the answer.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Do ye know anything about her?" Kaede tried again.

"The only thing I know is that she appeared last night." Inuyasha said looking at her for some help.

"Well maybe, ye should find out more about her." Kaede said.

"How?" he asked.

'_Ask' _he heard a soft voice whisper.

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Ok so now that that said, I'm so happy, this is my 17th story. I know you probably don't see the big deal, but 17 is my number. So I'm happy that it's this story. I hope that you will drop a review to tell me if you like it or if I should just start another story. But until next time. Cya.

Isabella the White Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

_'Ask' he heard a soft voice whisper._

Ask? Was it that simple? He didn't know but he did know that he wasn't going to try around Kaede. With the chance that it was all in his head, he didn't want to look like a fool. He already felt crazy. Not want to be thought of as a lunatic.

Going about his normal routine, of cleaning up the house and repairing anything that might have become broken. The whole time, he tried not to pay to much attention to the girl that he kept seeing. The day flew by as Kaede and Inuyasha finish up dinner. Once they were done, Inuyasha cleared the table and started the dishes.

"I'll see ye tomorrow." Kaede said walking the hanyou to the door.

"Keh," Inuyasha said before he left closing the door behind him.

The whole way home, he felt as if someone was walking behind him. But every time he turned around, he would found no one there. Thankful, he had made it to his apartment, without running into any one. But he just couldn't shake the feeling of being follow.

"Who's there?" he questioned looking around his almost empty apartment.

It was a small, one room apartment. It had a broken window that let the cold air in. The wooden floor was worn and creek with every step. There was a small pile of sheets on the floor that serve as a bed. Two walls and a door to close the small bathroom that was in the apartment. There wasn't really anything else in the apartment, but that didn't really matter to the hanyou. This was his home and he like it this way.

"Who's there?" he asked again seeing something by the door.

'_Sorry,' _a female voice seemed to float on the breeze that the window let in.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

'_A friend,' _the voice seemed to breathe out.

"But what's your name?" he asked.

'_What's your?' _the voice asked back.

"Inuyasha," he said.

'_Can I call you Inu?' _the voice requested.

"Sure," he said a little shock that she had given him a nick name.

'_Why are you sad?' _she questioned as she seemed to move closer to him, though he wasn't sure if she really did.

"Cause I have no one," he said looking down.

'_You have Kaede,' _she reminded him.

"Keh," he said.

'_You have me,' _she said softly as he looked up and try to find where she was.

"But who are you? And why are you here?" he questioned.

'_I don't know. But close your eyes.' _she told him.

Sitting down with his back toward the wall, he let his golden eyes close. As soon as his eyes were shut, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then the hand lightly glided over to the other side. It felt as though someone was dragging a feather across his shoulders. He felt something touch his left side and then he felt what had to be arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked unsure as he felt uneasy that the girl he couldn't see had her arms around him.

_'Giving you a hug silly,' _she said with a soft giggle.

"A hug?" he questioned.

'_Yes, haven't you been hugged before?'_ she questioned back.

"Not since my mother pass away." he said sadly.

'_Kaede doesn't hug you?'_ she asked curiously.

"No," he said.

'_Why not?' _she asked innocently.

"Keh," he said as he tried to picture what the girl next to him might looked like.

'_I'm sorry' _she whispered sorrowful.

He had the feeling like she tighten her hold on him. Keeping his eyes close, he picture this amazing girl holding him as if to shield him from all the pain that he felt. A small smile crept onto his face as he fell asleep feeling safe.

The next day seem normal, or as normal as it would be with seeing a girl out of the corner of your eye. Then the days soon turned into weeks and he got used to her presents. He would speak to her when he was alone. Though, he still didn't know a thing about her. He often wondered if she was a figment of his imagination.

Though, he only saw her outline and heard her soft voice. She would hardly talk about herself. When they talked, it would always be about him or what was going on. He had trouble finding the small detail out about her, like her name. Since she wouldn't give him a name, he chose one for her, Sakura, which she like.

Now a days, he was a little more happy. Since he had someone- or who he thought was someone- to talk to. Also he became very good at avoiding people, so he wasn't being called names or beaten. But after a few month, he became careless and walked down an allay way. He had forgotten that he wasn't suppose to ever enter that allay way.

It didn't occur to him until he heard movement coming from behind him. Stopping in his traces, he quickly looked around. Coming from behind him was three strong build human men that look like they were in their twenties holding different objects.

The closest one to him had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, holding a baseball bat loosely in his hands. The second man was a little behind the first, he had black hair with dark blue eyes while he held a long stick. The last man had blond hair and icy blue eyes while holding a knife.

The hanyou backed up slowly as the three humans advance toward him. The feeling of disbelief crossed the hanyou, as he couldn't help to think of how stupid he could have been as to why he had to be to come this way. The three humans were grinning at the scared hanyou.

Not watching where he was going the tremble hanyou backed up into a wall. The hanyou desperately looked for a way out as the guy with the baseball bat took this moment to swing at the hanyou's head. He ducked out of the way before the bat could collide with his head.

But just as the hanyou thought that he might be able to escape, the guy with the stick aimed at the hanyou's knees. Again the hanyou was able to avoid the hit and the guy with the knife tried to hit the hanyou.

When the knife failed to hit, the three humans became furious. They decided to attack the hanyou at once. They backed him up farer against the wall as the hanyou eyes darted around to find a way out. The guy with the stick aimed for his knees, the guy with the baseball bat aimed for his head, and the guy with the knife aimed for his shoulder.

The hanyou tried to dodge all three attacked but he was only able to miss two. The guy with the knife was able to stab him in the shoulder. The hanyou let out a whimper of pain as the blade dug deep in his left shoulder. Seeing as this was their chance, all three of the humans attacked the hanyou again. But this time the hanyou was able to slip pass them.

Running as fast as he came with a wounded shoulder, he wasn't able to get far. Stopping at a fork in the allay way. He racked his brain for the safest route. Footsteps echoed in the dark, the hanyou knew that the three humans were catching up to him. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face as his heart pounded in his ears.

But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was here, but what help could she be. However his eyes went to where he thought that he had seen her. Shock over took him as he looked over to the allay way on the left of the fork and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing by a door.

The girl had long raven hair that was slightly wavy that reach her mid back with bangs that stopped right above her dark chocolate eyes. Her eyes held such worry in them that it confused the hanyou. She wore a light blue dress that flows around her with the nonexistence wind.

She beckoned for him to follow her and as if in a trance, he went to her. But his slow pace was broken, when he heard the shouts of the angry men. Picking up his pace, he followed to where he saw the girl disappear. Running until he made it to an unlock door, he let himself in. Once on the other side, he shut the door with his back press against it. Then slowly he slide down the door until he was sitting with his back against it as he tried to catch his breath while his heart race.

Sakura appeared before him and he started to calm down. Squatting in front of him, she put her finger to his lips before he could say anything. Letting him know that it wasn't safe to speak yet, but that wasn't the only reason why he stayed quiet. When she put her finger to his lips, he could fell the warmth from her finger as she lightly pressed it against his lips.

After snapping his self back to reality, he nodded his head at her concern that shine through her eyes. With a small smile, she sat down next to him, as they sat in silence. After a while Inuyasha fell into a lightly sleep as he waited for it to be cleared to leave. Just as he got comfy, Sakura stood up. He could hear her getting to her feet, it was like she was really there, and he open his eyes.

Looking at her in curiosity, he stood up too when she motioned him to do the same. Once he was by her side, she motioned him to follow her. They slowly and quietly made their way back to Inuyasha's apartment. Once there Sakura disappeared from sight as Inuyasha clasped onto the floor. His heart was still beating a mile a minute. This time, he will make sure never to make the same mistake again.

Once he was sure he was safe, he drifted off to sleep. That night he had no dreams, but when he awoke, he got the feeling that something was missing. Looking around, he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything seemed to be where it was suppose to be. And he didn't have a lot so he would have notice if something was missing.

He couldn't shake the feeling as he got to Kaede's house. While he was making breakfast, the old woman came downstairs to sit at the kitchen table. The hanyou saw her looking around for someone. He watched her as if she was crazy, but after a few moments she stopped looking around and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Where is ye friend?" the old woman questioned.

"What friend?" the hanyou asked confused.

"The girl. The one that follows you." Kaede answered.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Another chaper. And once again, I don't own Inuyasha and friends. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next, Cya. And please don't forget to drop a review. ^_~ Thanks

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. Chapter 3

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Where is ye friend?" the old woman asked.

"What friend?" the hanyou ask confused.

"The girl. The one that follows you." Kaede answered.

"You mean you saw her too?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Of course. But where is she?" the old woman asked again.

"I don't know," the hanyou said thoughtfully as he thought of the feeling that he had all morning. Could it have been cause by her absent? For he had gotten so use to her being there and he almost expect her to be there. But what he couldn't figure out was what had happen to her? Why did she choose now to disappear?

"Maybe ye should look for her." Kaede suggested breaking his train of thought, but that just left him to another.

"I don't know where to find her." he said.

"What do you mean?" the old woman asked.

"I don't really know anything about her. All I know is what she looks like." he said with a sigh.

"Well, I suggest either wait for her to return or find her ye self." she said.

"But how can I find her, when I don't even know her name?" he asked in frustrated.

"Well, ye said ye knew what she look like. So find her body." she said thoughtfully.

"Her body?" a very confused hanyou asked.

"Yes. What you saw was a piece of her soul that had come and found ye. It's most likely that the soul went back to her body." she explained.

"But she could be anyone, anywhere." He said in disbelief.

"Then I suggest ye start looking." she said with a smile.

"But where do I start?" he questioned.

"Do ye know how old she is?" she questioned back and he had the slight feeling that she was enjoying this.

"No, but she looked to be around my age." he said thoughtful.

"So, go to the library and see if ye can find the girl through the schools." she said.

"Do you know how many students there are? And what if she's out of school? Then what?" he said wondering if this was impossible.

"Just start there." she said with that smile that he knew meant that she knew something, but whatever it is she wasn't going to tell. He also knew that she wasn't going to help him out any more.

So with a small sigh, he headed for the closest library. He was lucky that there was a library a few blocks away so that he didn't have to worry about being in the wrong place at the worng time, and they had computers too. Instead of rushing there, he took his time, recalling the memory of the girl.

It didn't take him long to reach the library. It was a tall building that had three floors and a dozen steps that lead to the door. On each side of the steps were two giant loins. He climbed up the steps and entered through the double doors. Making his way toward the sitting area, he was lucky to find the person he was looking for. Sakura was sitting at a long table with four others, was the girl he was looking for. With books scattered all over the table, people moving around to study, he was still able to see her clearly.

She looked up and for an instant their eyes met. Gold met dark chocolate as a smile spread across her face bringing a new light into them. The moment was ruin when her friend had snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. She looked over at her friend and said a few quick words before heading toward where he was standing.

Panic filled him as he watched her come closer. He lost his nerve and tried to hide among the books. But luck wasn't on his side this time and he tripped over a stool. He landed on his bottom just as she entered the rows of book he was trying to hide in. A soft giggle reached his ears and he looked up into Sakura's concern face.

"Are you alright?" she asked reaching her hand down to help him up.

Slowly he reached up to grab her hand but just as he was about to take her hand, he quickly withdrew it. Standing up, he tried to keep his face turned from her so that she couldn't see the light blush that had spread across his face. He heard a light giggle and he turn his attention to the girl in front of him. She looked at him as if he did something funny.

"What?" he growled out and she stopped giggling.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem familiar." she said looking him over.

"Yea familiar, Sakura…" he mumbled to himself but not quietly enough.

"My name is Kagome." she said with her hand out.

He looked at her for a moment. Thinking that he had made a mistake and that she wasn't the girl he was looking for. But when he looked at her, he felt something familiar about her. He slowly reached his hand to her and shake it softly, careful of his claws, before saying, "Inuyasha".

"Inuyasha, can I call you Inu?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment and then knew that Sakura had to be Kagome. What could the chances be that two girls, who lived around him, looked exactly the same, and would be nice to him? Normally he would not have thought it true for one girl, but this girl in front of him seemed to be the exception to the rule.

"Yea, sure." he said coming out of his shock.

"Well, would you like to join our study group?" she asked pointing over to her group of friends.

"Ummm…" he said not sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What are you studying for?" he asked nervously.

"For a test at school." she said, but then her smile falter a little.

"Oh, I guess I'll pass than." he said mumble.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't…go to school." he said hesitantly.

She looked at him stunned for a moment at the piece of information, before her smile crawled back onto her face. He looked at her questionable.

"Why don't you sit with us any way, that way you might pick up on something." she said.

Inuyasha gave a weak nod as she grabbed his hand and lead him over to her group of friend. As soon as her friends saw her with him, they stopped talking. The four girls watch as the two sat down. Then three of the girls pulled Kagome to the side. The girls all wore the same school outfits. The one closest to Kagome had short black hair to her ears, the other next to her had a headband in her shoulder length black hair, and the last had curly back hair.

The girl left at the table had long brown hair tied up into a pony tail and wearing a pink shirt with black pants. She got up and went over to the others girls as Inuyasha stood at the table not sure what do. But then he heard it. The girls' soft whispers. About him. He listened with his ear pulled back with the feeling of unwanted growing as the girls whispered on.

"What do you think your doing, Kagome?" the girl with the short hair asked.

"What do you mean, Yuka?" Kagome asked confused.

"Do you know what he is?" the girl with the headband asked.

"Oh, stop it Eri." the girl with the ponytail said.

"No, I will not Sango. He could cause her a lot of trouble." the girl called Eri said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Kagome, he is a hanyou." the girl with curly hair said.

"What's that got to do with anything, Ayumi?" Sango snapped at the girl.

"What doesn't he have to do with it?" Eri said and Inuyasha got ready to turn around to leave.

"Well, if he's a problem, we'll just leave." Kagome said and everyone looked at her inclueing Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, if you don't want him around, them I will go somewhere else to talk with him." Kagome said and Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"No, Kagome, you can't." Eri said.

"Watch me," Kagome said and turned to walk over to Inuyasha, "Would you like to go some place else to talk?" she asked him.

"Umm…what about your friends?" he asked, not sure how to take the situation.

She shrugs, "If they were really my friends they wouldn't treat my other friends like that."

He looked at her for a moment. Did she think of him like a friend? His heart filled with hope at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey, sorry its been a while. I had some problems that kept me from writing. I hope you enjoy this story. And I'm going try to update my other story soon. If you please drop a review I will be very happy. Cya.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. Chapter 4

Together Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the library. They walked down the stairs and stopped on the sidewalk not sure were to go. Inuyasha continued to look around, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone that would give him any trouble as he turned his head this way and that. Kagome watched him with curiosity, wondering what he was doing.

"So would you like to go somewhere to talk?" Kagome asked softly.

"I know a place close to here where we can go." Inuyasha said uncertain.

"Ok, led the way." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha started to head for Kaede's house with Kagome a few step behind him. They walked in a comfortable silence and didn't say anything until they got to Kaede's house. Once they got to the house, they were surprised at the old lady that sat on the porch. Kagome was wondering who the woman was and Inuyasha was a little angry.

"What are you doing outside?" he snapped.

"That's not nice to ask her." Kagome said shocked that he would give an old lady trouble for being outside. He didn't seem like the control type.

"I knew you were on your way so I wanted to come out and meet you." Kaede answered as Kagome looked at her baffled.

"You know how dangerous it is for you." Inuyasha scolded.

"Why don't you help me inside then?" the old woman asked reaching her hand out.

Instantly, Inuyasha took her hand and helped her inside with a confused Kagome following behind. Inuyasha helped Kaede to the kitchen table to sit down. Once she was sitting, Inuyasha went to get a glass of water for her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Inuyasha asked Kagome without turning around.

"No thank you." Kagome answered.

With a small shrug, Inuyasha brought the glass over to the table and set it down in front of Kaede. Kaede looked at him with a tinkle in her eyes that he had the pleasure of seeing the morning when he was trying to get information out of her. She knew something that she wasn't telling him and she was enjoying. Damn woman.

"Thank you Inuyasha. But I think that I'm going to head upstairs. I am a little tired." Kaede said getting up slowly.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she pushed in her chair.

"Yes Inuyasha. It was very nice meeting you Kagome." Kaede said with a smile before making her way out of the room and up the stairs.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in shocked silence because neither said Kagome's name and they couldn't figure out how she could know. They had watched her traveled upstairs. Once Kaede was out of sight, they turned back toward each other. Inuyasha was the first one to get over the shock, for he was used to Kaede strange knowledge but it did little when she appears to know everything.

"How did she know my name?" Kagome asked coming out of her shock.

"Don't let her fool you, she is very wise. And I think that she knows everything" Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty surprised to me." Kagome stated suspiciously.

"Well, you would think that I was used to it by now. She did it to me when we first meet…" he trailed off as a long ago memory came back to him.

_He had been on his own for sometime now, living in an alley way, behind a fast food place. He tried his best to stay invisible to the people around him. But it didn't always work. Whenever people saw him they would pick a fight and call him names._

_It was just after five guys had jumped him while his back was turned for "being alive" that he saw her. An old woman was walking toward him. He had no energy to get up and flee. He was sure that he had at least four broken bones. Though, he wasn't sure, because he was losing consciousness. He felt warm hands help him up and led him to a car. He wasn't sure if the old woman really dragged him to the car or not. But he was sure of one thing and that was what she said before he passed out._

"_Everything going to be alright, Inuyasha."_

"Tell me about it." he was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's sweet voice asking if he would talk about it.

"She was the first person in a while to call me by my name and made me feel welcome."

"That's terrible. You have a name. People should use it." Kagome said getting angry at people, who she didn't know, for being so mean to him.

He stared at her for a moment. Shocked that she would get so upset over him. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at him. Not sure what to say, he decided to let her start first.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked nervous as she tried to wipe her face.

"No," he said quickly.

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." he said looking away quickly with a small blush painted his cheeks.

A soft giggle brought his attention to the girl across from him. And then a ringing sounded through the room. Inuyasha looked slightly alarmed as Kagome dug into her pocket to get her phone.

"Hello," Kagome said into the phone.

"_Hey Kagome. I was wondering if you need a ride home. I'll just leaving the library now." _Inuyasha heard a female asked on the other end.

"Alright Sango, I'll meet you in a few minutes. Ok?" Kagome asked looked at Inuyasha.

"_Alright, call me if you have problems." _Sango said before hanging up. Inuyasha pretended to be looking at something so that she wouldn't know that he was listening in on her conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go." Kagome said getting up.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the library?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you don't mind," Kagome said blushing a little because she wasn't sure were she was going.

They walked back to the library in silence. Inuyasha was trying to get the nerve up to ask if he could see her again. When she stop a block before the library, he turned toward her in confusion. Then a thought struck him. Maybe she didn't want to be seen with him and they were going to part ways here. His ears drew back as he turned toward her not looking directly at her, waiting for the rejection.

"I was wondering, if I could come over tomorrow around 4 to hang out." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. Not believing that she didn't rejected him. Just the opposite. She wanted to spend more time with him. A small smile crept onto his face as he gave her a nod.

"Yea," he replied.

"Ok," she said with her own smile and they continue to where Sango stood at the entrance to the library.

When Inuyasha caught sight of Sango, he wasn't sure if he should continue or just leave her here. But he mind was made up for him when a hand grabbed his and pulled him slightly closer so that he kept up with her. He looked at her in confusion but he was answered with a smile. He let her lead him over to her friend. It the same girl with the long brown hair up in a high pony tail that tried to stuck up for him with Kagome to her other friends.

"Hey Sango, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduce.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said cheerfully

"Hey," Inuyasha mumbled back, not really used to be greeted in such a way, but the smile on his face got a little bigger.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said with a wave.

"Alright, cya." Inuyasha said and then turned back around to head back to Kaede's.

The walk back seem quicker and when he enter the door, Kaede was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She smiled at him as he took a seat, watching her the whole time. He got this strange feeling that she was either going to hint that she knows something or just come out and tell him. He was hoping for the latter.

"So how did it go with Kagome?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha shrugged as he thought the question over before he answered, "Ok, I guess. She's coming over tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, it's nice to see her again. Though I guess you are wondering what happening." Kaede said.

"I would like to know. Cause I thought I was going crazy for a second." Inuyasha answered hopeful.

"Hmmm…should I tell you now or wait for Kagome?" Kaede asked playfully with a smirk as Inuyasha's face fell.

"Alright. But I got to talk to her tomorrow…or you could tell her. Which ever works for you." she said with a small shrug.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the old woman with his full attention so that he wouldn't miss anything that she had to say. She let a sigh escape her as she decided how she wanted to go about it. With a slight nod of her head, Kaede decided just to tell him.

"Alright Inuyasha, now you know about demons and miko, right?" she asked first.

"Yea," Inuyasha said wondering what this has to do with anything.

"Well, when demons are born their mate is not far behind. So when the demon's old enough he has to find his mate." Kaede explain.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with Kagome and mikos?" he asked confused.

"I'm getting to that." she before taking a deep sigh, "Alright, I believe that Kagome is your mate." she said bluntly.

"What? How?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, a bond of mates would explain her sudden appearance. And since she is a miko, her was able to come to you. When you needed her." she said looked at the poor hanyou as he tried to take this all in.

"But why wouldn't I have saw her soon then?" he asked when he mind started working again.

"Because you didn't really need her until recently. And she disappeared because part of her soul was away for too long." Kaede said.

Inuyasha looked at her. Not knowing what to think. Or how to react to this information. It couldn't be true. Could it?

* * *

Alright, I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. And that that explains everything, but if you are still confused, just let me know. Ok? ^_~. Anyway I'm not to sure about what going happen in the next chapter with their little date, so if anyone has any ideas, they are welcome. Thanks to all of yous that review. Cya next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time, in a long while, Inuyasha woke up feeling cheerful and anxious about the day a head. He could not wait until he got the chance to see Kagome again. In a daze, he went about his business getting ready and in no time at all, he was on his way to Kaede's house. It wasn't until he got a block away from where Kaede lived that seemed to draw him out of his daze. As he approached Kaede's house, a sense of dread began to creep in and take over the happiness that he was feeling. With only a moment's hesitation, he rushed into the house and through the open door, hoping that his senses were wrong.

But as he stepped through the threshold, he notice that the house was a mess and when he turned his eyes toward the floor, his blood ran cold as he saw a still figure lying on the floor. Quickly he hurried over to the pale old woman that had blood dripping down her side from a deep puncture wound and tried desperately to find a pulse, hoping he wasn't too late. With a small sigh of relief, he felt a pulse. It was faint, but still there. He didn't waste any time to get to the house phone and call for an ambulance. After he got off the phone, he went back to Kaede's side and tried to stop the bleeding. Guilt was the only emotion that he felt and it seemed to be weighing him down.

It didn't take the ambulance long to come and hurried off to the hospital with Kaede. However Inuyasha had to meet them there because they didn't want him in the ambulance with them. So as the hanyou walked to the hospital that Kaede was going to, the guilty feeling seemed to have gotten worst. He knew that it was his fault that she was in this situation. Someone most have found out that she had been helping a disgusting hanyou and he felt responsible for being selfish and putting Kaede in danger. All Kaede ever did was help him, and look where that got her. Here at the hospital.

If Kaede lived through this, he would have to find her somewhere else to live or give her better protection. Since she was old with no other family, he will stay with her but he will be more careful so that this type of thing doesn't happen again. With a heavy sigh, his thoughts when to Kagome, she was supposed to meet up with him today. He will just have to find away to tell her not to show up. She has a life and she doesn't need him in it to ruin it for her. She deserves to have a good life, not to have to look over her shoulder all the time. With another sigh, it was settled, he wouldn't see Kagome again.

Just then a nurse slowly made her way over to him. She looked as though she had lost the coin toss and wasn't too happy about having to talk to him. He got up to meet her so that he could get the information that he needed and they would both be on their way. She stopped a few feet from him and gave him the once over with a disgusted look on her face. He didn't even bother paying attention to her other than what she had to say.

"Are you here for the old woman that was brought in?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, her name is Kaede. Is she alright? Can I see her?" the hanyou asked anxiously.

"Yes, she will be alright, but she needs to stay off her feet for a week. We also need her to stay the night." the nurse said and then added as an afterthought that seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, "I guess you are allowed to stay too, if you wish."

With that, the nurse turned and went back over to file some papers while talking to some other nurses, while the hanyou made his way over to Kaede's room. When he entered, he was surprised to see that Kaede was awake. He slowly made his way over to her side as she gave him a small smiled that was just for him. The guilt from earlier was quick to come back, as he sat down next to her on the uncomfortable chair.

"How are you feeling?" the hanyou asked softly while not meeting the old woman's eyes.

"Better. Thanks to you," at the old woman's gratitude, the hanyou turned his head away.

"No, it's thanks to me that you're in here…If I've been more careful…or never stayed around. You wouldn't be in the hospital now." Inuyasha said with remorse.

"Now that is not true, and you know it. Stop being so hard on yourself Inuyasha. You have no control over what people do, but you do have control over what you are going to do about it." Kaede said sternly, reaching out and touching his hand to get him to look at her.

"What do you mean?" the hanyou looked at the old woman in confusion.

"Well, take this incident. You can either blame yourself and distance yourself from everyone and be miserable. Or you can accept what happen and try to find a way to make sure that it doesn't happen again. You have a good heart, and you shouldn't let it get tainted by others." Kaede said.

"I'll think about it," the hanyou said after a moments pause.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. I started working so I should be updating more. They make me take a 30 min break and it gives me time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, me no Inuyasha. And if you would be so kind and let me know what you think, I will be thankful. So until next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha waited until Kaede had fallen asleep before he took his leave from Kaede's room. With the need to escape so great, he only gave in when he knew that Kaede would not wake for a while. He was not sure what he was going to do but he knew that he had to get out of the hospital because he felt so suffocated and guilty. Even though Kaede had told him that he had nothing to feel guilty for, he could not help but to feel like it was all his fault.

"_That's because it is,"_ a voice whispered.

'I know,' he thought sadly.

'_So you know what you got to do?' _another voice whispered.

'But I can't leave Kaede. She needs me, even more than before. And all because of me.' He thought misery as he left the hospital.

'_Then you should leave Kagome out of it'_ he heard an anger voice whispered.

It was that thought that had frozen him in his spot. He stopped half away across a field. Looking up at the sky, he wasn't sure how he felt of just leaving her. Of course he did not want something like what happen to Kaede…or worst his mother, happen to Kagome. But could he just leave her. Was he willing to give up on her? Leave the safety and love that he felt to protect her?

'I want to be with her,' he decided staring up at the crest moon.

'_She deserves better than a filthy half-breed,' _a voice sneered.

'_She'll end up like your mother,'_ another warned.

'No, we'll move away. Some place safe," he argued back.

'_No place is safe for a waste of space. And soon she will see that to.' _

'_You will be the end of her. Because a weak hanyou cannot protect anyone.'_

'_If you love her, then let her go.'_

'I can't…I don't want to,' he thought as he continued to walk aimlessly.

'_So you will sacrifice her safety for your own selfishness?'_

'But what if she wants to be with me? Don't we deserve a chance?' he asked back.

'_If you weren't a disgusting hanyou…then yes. But as it is. The answer is no.'_

With that last thought, he got so mad that he punched the first thing that he saw. Which, happen to be a wall. He had punched the wall so hard that he had put a hole almost all the way through. And this did not make him feel better. For when he actually took the time to look where he was at and what he had punch. He found out that he had put a hole in Kaede's house. Now, he not only had the guilt of putting Kaede in the hospital, but now she had to get the hole repaired on top of that.

With a heavy sigh, he slowing made it to the front door. But a noise from within had him frozen with his hand on top of the door knob. He had heard someone moving around inside of Kaede's house. But who would be in an old woman's house. Then his thoughts landed on who ever put Kaede in the hospital. He was sure that it was them, that he quickly and silently entered the house. Ready for a fight that he knew was going to happen. However he was surprise to see that the person that was in the house wasn't some hanyou hater, but Kagome.

What he had heard was Kagome pacing around the living room. And when she looked up to see him, relief washed over her. She quickly made her way over to him. Worried filled her dark eyes as she looked him over for any signs of physical damage. When she didn't find any, her eyes bored into his as if asking where he had been and demanding the answer right away. But he couldn't hold her eyes for long.

"Have you been here this whole time?" he questioned looking at the floor, hoping that she couldn't see through him.

"Yes, I was worry," he looked up at her in confusion and she continued, "When I came over I saw the door open. I had the feeling something wasn't right, she I let my self in. And when I found no one. I got worried that something had happen to you and Kaede." she said looking at him almost hopeful that she was wrong and that the two of them had just decided to visit a friend and lost track of time.

"So where is Kaede?" she asked after a few moments tensely.

"In the hospital," he said very softly that she had almost missed it.

"Why? What happen?" she question as the concern clearly shown on her face.

It took him a while to answer. It was hard for him to actually say it out loud, what he has been hearing for years. And in away, finally admitting that the voices were right.

"It's my fault," he said with defeat.

She looked at him in confusion, "How can it be your fault? What happen?" she tried again.

"Someone must have found out that she was helping a filthy half-breed and attacked her." he said taking a seat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I don't understand," she sat down across from him.

"People around me always get hurt or worst, killed. I thought that I was being careful. But it seems like I wasn't. She is hurt and it's all my fault. All because of what I am," he said deject.

"It is not your fault that she got hurt. Those people that had hurt Kaede were cowards because they attacked an old woman instead of someone of their own strength. And it could of happen even if you never known Kaede. I think that she was lucky, because you were here to help her when she needed it." Kagome said as she put her hand on his.

But as her hand rested on his, she could feel him trembling and almost fighting to not move his hand. He wanted so bad to believe that she was right. But the voice inside his head told him that he should just end it now and save her from getting hurt like Kaede or worst, like his mother.

'_Yes let her go. You will be doing her a favor by it. She doesn't need filth around her.' _

Even the voice could not get him to move his hand away from hers. He wanted so bad to have her in his life. But was he really going to risk her life for his own selfishness?

Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been having a lot of ideas and I finally organize them so that I could type them up, just to lose the papers. But as always, hope that you enjoy the chapter and be kind and drop a review. Hopefully it won't take so long to get another chapter up. But we'll see. Until next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


	7. Chapter 7

"Inuyasha? What are you going to do now?" her question brought him out of his thoughts as she asked her question softly, almost hesitant.

"I'm not sure," he answered with a tired sigh.

"Why don't we look for somewhere that this won't happen again?" she asked him.

"Where ever I go, this will happen," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Maybe we should move to the country. Where there isn't anyone around for miles," she suggested hopefully.

"What do you mean by _we_?" the hanyou asked with a brow raised as he just noticed.

"Well, you're going to need so help….and I figure…that I could hang around a little longer…" she answered timid as he stared at her oddly.

As they sat around the table, neither of them knew what to say to break the tension silence that had enveloped them. Though they were both determine to gain the upper hand.

"It's too dangerous," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Why?" she asked so innocently.

"Cause you don't understand," he said as he shook his head.

"Then explain it to me," she demanded, not wanting to give up without a fight.

"Being around me will only get you hurt," he said angry at the thought before settling back down to add softly, "Like what happened to Kaede."

"What happened to Kaede wasn't your fault!" she stated seriously

"Yes it is. That is what you're not getting Kagome." Inuyasha snapped at her, but as soon as he saw that she put her head down with a sense of sadness, he continued in a softer tone.

"I don't think that I will be able to handle it if you were to get hurt because of me."

"No one is going to hurt me," she stated as if she knew that that was true.

"How do you know?" he asked softly.

"Because you won't let it," she said.

"But what if I can't protect you?" he questioned.

_"Just like you couldn't protect your mother or Kaede," _a voice sneered at him,_ "Pathetic."_

'I am not' he thought desperately.

_"You are and you know that you are nothing but a pathetic excuse. You should be alone somewhere, where you can't hurt anyone else."_

Kagome notice that he had checked out of the conversation. Which wouldn't have bother her, only that he had suddenly seemed so lose and alone. Which made her to had the urge to do everything in her power to help him. Without hesitant, she grabbed his rough hand in her smaller one. And at once, he looked up at her with such confusion.

"Everything will be alright. We will figure away out of this," she said it like it was the truth, like there was hope for him.

"You know there not."

"There's always hope," Kagome said as if she could hear his internal struggle.

He looked at her with fear and conflict. Trying, so hard to not listen to the voices inside his head, but instead focus on her voice that is the light in the darkness. Though it was hard, because he was afraid that if he did hope. Then that hope will disappear. Could he really hope for a better life?

"When is Kaede coming home?" she asked taken charge of the conversation.

"The doctors said that she can come home in a week, if there are no compactions," he answered tiredly as if he expected there to be.

"Then that gives us a week to found out what we are going to do."

"I still don't know what you mean by _we_. _We_ aren't doing anything…I can't ask you to leave everything you know behind for a complete stranger." he said confused.

"First off, you're not a complete stranger. For some reason I feel as if I know you and have to help you. And secondly, I am not leaving everything I know behind. All I have is my best friend Sango, who is letting me live with her for the time being. So I am free to go where I want." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A few years ago," she started as she looked away, "My family was in a car crash. A person was to busy talking on the phone, that they didn't see my mother's car. The driver walked away, while my family was rushed to the hospital. My younger brother didn't make it to the hospital and my mother died while on the operating table." Her eyes strain from the tears that she wouldn't let fall.

He was too shock to say anything. How could she have gone through that and still be this happy, loving person. He couldn't formulate where her strength came from. When his mother had died, he had blamed everyone and shut himself off from the world.

"I was little when I lose my mother," he started, feeling it was only right to share a bit of his past with her after she shared hers. "Some people came into our apartment, looking for me. They were there to kill me… But my mother hid me and told me not to come out…" he trailed off not able too continue.

"We are more alike then you know. And I won't give up…Let me talk to Sango. I'm sure we can figure something out." she said with determination.

"Ok," was all he seemed able to say at her resolved.

* * *

Well there you have it. Finally another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was having a little trouble focusing. But I think I'm back now. And hopefully by the this time next week, I'll have a new chapter to Not Suppose to Be. Hopefully. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and if you could be knid and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
